Reiji Akaba/Gallery
Official Sp chara02.png Reiji Akaba full view.png Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt full view.png|Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt. Young Reiji's design June 2016.jpg|Young Reiji from Animedia June 2016. Reiji First Concept Design.png|Reiji's first concept design. 052016Animedia Reiji Concept Art.png|Reiji's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Reiji Concept Art.png|Reiji concept art. Reiji without scarf Concept Art.png|Reiji without scarf concept art. Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt Concept Art.jpg|Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt concept art. Reiji's face Concept Art.png|Reiji's face concept art. Sketch of Roget and Reiji by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Reiji and Roger drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Reiji by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Reiji drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators Jump Reiji Akaba in Jump.png V-Jump Yuya and Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta.jpg|Yūya and Son Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya vs Reiji.jpg|Yūya, Odd-Eyes, Reiji and King Alexander in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Reiji in V-Jump. V-Jump September 2015.jpg|Yūya and Reiji in V-Jump. Arc V magazine Yuya and Reiji singing.png Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Reiji Akaba in opening 1.png Reiji Akaba in opening 1(2).png |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Reiji.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Reiji.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Reiji and Reo.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Reiji.png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Reiji asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Reira and Reiji.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 2 500px-ReijiAkaba - Copy.png Episode 3 Reiji ep 3.jpg Arc V Shingo and Reiji.png Episode 11 Yuya and Reiji.jpg Episode 12 Arc V 12 Reiji vs Yuya.png Ep12 Reiji activates Contract with the Hellgate.png Ep12 Reiji Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png Akaba20140529.jpg Ep12 Reiji nullifying the contracts.png Ep12 Reiji telling Hokuto and Yaiba to shut up.png Episode 13 Ep13 Reiji takes 1000 damage.png Arc V Reiji with his Pendulum monsters.png Ep13 Reiji Pendulum Summon.png Ep13 Three Hell Armageddons.png Ep13 Reiji.png Odd-Eyes attacking the first Armageddon.png Pendulum Scales 2 to 5.jpg Reiji realizing that Pendulum Summoning was not complete.png Episode 14 Ep14 Himika, Nakajima and Reiji.png Ep14 Reiji president of Leo Corporation.png Episode 18 Ep18 Nakajima informs Reiji.png Arc V 18 Reiji and Nakajima.png Arc V Mr. Sawatari confronts Reiji.png Ep18 Nakajima, Himika and Reiji.png Episode 21 Arc V Reiji with three Hell Armageddons.png Arc V Maiami from the window inside Leo Corporation.png Episode 24 Shun meets Reiji.png Episode 26 Arc V 26 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 27 Shun and Reiji.png Episode 31 Ep31 Reira, Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 32 Ep32 Reiji.png Episode 33 Arc V Reiji, Nakajima and Reira.png Ep33 Reiji listens to Shun.png Ep33 Reira and Reiji.png Episode 34 Ep34 Reiji.png Episode 35 Arc V Reiji refused to let Shun assist Yūto.png Episode 37 Ep37 Reira, Reiji, Shun and Nakajima.png Episode 40 Ep40 Nakajima, Reiji, Reira and Serena.png Arc V Reiji grabs Serena's arm.png Arc V Ep 040.png Reiji Akaba.png Reiji taking 1000 point of damage.jpg Ep 40 Reiji with 7200 LP.png Arc V Reiji and Serena.png Episode 41 Reiji and Serena 0.png Arc V Academia laboratory.png Ep41 Young Reiji.png Ep41 Young Reiji2.png Young Reiji.png Ep41 Young Reiji and Serena.png Arc V Ep 041.png Child Serena and Reiji.png Arc V Academia's minimized device.png Ep41 Reiji and Serena.png Barrett force return.png Arc V 41 Reiji and Himika.png Episode 42 Ep42 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 47 Arc V Reiji and Nakajima.png Arc V Reiji and Shingo.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Arc V Reiji stopping Yuya's punch.png Ep50 Reiji, Nakajima, Himika and Reira.png Ep50 Reiji and Flame King Temujin.png Ep50 Reiji tells Yūya to use his new power.png Ep50 Reiji, Temujin, Alexander and Caesar.png Reiji use DDD Contract Modification.png Yuya vs Reiji.png Episode 51 Ep51 Reiji activates the effect of Kali Yuga.png Arc V Ep 051.png Yuya defeated by Reiji.png Episode 52 Ep 52 Reiji's promise.png Ep 52 Yūya, Serena and Reiji.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 63 Arc Tsukikage, Reiji and Reira.png Episode 67 Reiji's full appearance.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Tsukikage, Tokumatsu, Reiji 66.jpg Arc V Himika and Reiji.png Arc V Reira holding Reiji's hand.png Arc V Reiji and Reira holding hands.png capture-20160929-115656.png capture-20160929-115821.png Episode 70 Arc V Jack and Reiji.png capture-20160929-145411.png Episode 73 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji.jpg Reira talks.jpg Episode 74 Arc V Reiji questioning the Council.png Episode 75 Ep75 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 79 Arc V Reiji, Sam and Serena.png Episode 81 Ep81 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 86 Reiji and Reira 86.jpg Arc V Reiji speaks to Roger.png Episode 95 Ep95 Reiji.png Reiji, Reira, Security 95.png Ep95Reiji2.png Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun, Reiji, Reira 95-1.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Episode 96 Reiji 96-1.jpg Ep96 Reiji stops Yūya.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Reiji, Shingo, Gongenzaka 98.png The Lancers 97-2.png Reira and Reiji 97-1.jpg Episode 98 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage 98.png Roger and Reiji 98-1.png Ep 98 Roger vs Reiji.jpg Roger and Reiji 98-2.png Ep98Reiji.png Episode 99 Reiji 99-8.png Reiji 99-0.png Ep 99 Reiji activates Contract with the Demon World Pendulum.png Reiji and Shun 99.jpg Reira and Reiji 99-2.png Reira and Reiji 99-1.png Reiji 99.png Reira and Reiji 99-3.png |-|Season 3= Episode 106 Reiji and Yusho 106.png Reiji 106-1.png Reiji and Yusho 106-2.png Episode 115 Reiji 115-1.jpg Sora and Reiji 115.jpg Reiji and Reira 115-1.jpg Lancers 115-2.jpg Reiji, Tsukikage, and Reira 115.png Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Young Reiji 117.jpg Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Sanders 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Sawatari, Reira, Gongenzaka 118.png Lancers 118-2.png Episode 122 Lancers, Asuka, and Yusho 122.jpg Yusho, Asuka, Reiji 122.png Episode 125 Reiji and Yusho 125.jpg Reiji, Reira, Yusho, Yuya 125.jpg Episode 126 Reiji and Reira 126-1.jpg Reiji and Reira 126-2.jpg Episode 127 Reira and Reiji 127.jpg Ep127 Yūshō, Reiji and Reira.png Yusho, Yuya, Reira, Reiji 127.jpg Ep127 Young Reiji.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya, Yuto 127.png Reiji and Yuya 127-1.png Reiji and Yuya 127-2.png Reiji 127.jpg Bracelet Girls, Leo, Yuya, Reiji 127.png Reiji and Yuya 127-1.jpg Episode 128 Ep128 Reiji and Yūya.png Ep128 Reiji.png Reiji 128-1.jpg Reiji 128-3.jpg Ep128 Reiji2.png Ep128 Reiji and Yūya2.png Reiji and Yuya 128.png Reiji 128-2.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 4.png ARC-V DVD vol 11.png ARC-V DVD vol 13.png ARC-V DVD vol 17.png ARC-V Vol 25 DVD.jpg Arc V Future fighter! Single.png Other Arc V Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba.png Yuya and Reiji Animedia.jpg|Reiji Akaba and Yūya Sakaki on the cover of Animedia May 2016. Reiji manzai.png Reiji manzai 2.jpg Reiji manzai 3.jpg Reiji TFSP.png Category:Image Gallery